


just can't shake the image (of my hands exploring you)

by medusacascade22



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Edmonton Oilers, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusacascade22/pseuds/medusacascade22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nail and Ryan fool around. That's it, that's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just can't shake the image (of my hands exploring you)

**Author's Note:**

> title from "heart on my sleeve" by alex day
> 
> don't blame me, blame these idiots for twitter flirting and generally existing and ugh
> 
> the "i'm not gay" is a reference to an interview in which nail said that if alex galchenyuk visited him, they would share a bed but, "not like that, we're not gay." 
> 
> literally written in under an hour because the oilers organization is hell bent on making me ship nail with the entire roster, starting with nuge. i was powerless to resist.

 

 

“I’m not gay,” Nail says. Well, it’s more of a gasp, but he’s not going to admit that unless there’s a gun pointed at his head.

“Are you sure about that?” Ryan murmurs against Nail’s collarbone, where he’s been trailing kisses that are headed in a definite downward direction.

Nail doesn’t answer, but if asked why, he’ll say it’s because he forgot how to speak English. He’s not sure if he even remembers how to _speak,_ not with Ryan’s hand rubbing warm and sure along his hip.

Even if he could form words, Nail isn’t sure what he’d say. He isn’t gay, or, wasn’t, at least, until he met Ryan. Ryan, with his innocent eyes and perfect smile that frames a mouth that proves he is anything but. Nail has never looked at another guy the way he looks at Ryan, and wouldn’t be surprised if he never does. He can’t find it in him to mind though, not when he’s got Ryan naked in his bed with miles of pale skin stretched out for him to touch.

“That’s what I thought,” Ryan responds to Nail’s silence. Nail can feel Ryan’s lips curve up into a smile against his skin. He’d really prefer that smile to be on his own right now, so he pulls Ryan’s head up to make that dream a reality.

Ryan opens his mouth against Nail’s, allowing Nail to dive his tongue right in. Ryan sucks at it and Nail groans, fisting a hand in Ryan’s hair. His other hand reaches down to grab Ryan’s bare ass, hitching him in closer. Nail gets Ryan mostly on top of him and can feel Ryan’s erection pressing against his thigh. Ryan thrusts against Nail idly, like he can’t quite help it. Nail uses the hand on his ass to guide him and press Ryan harder against him.

“Fuck,” Ryan breaks away from Nail’s mouth with a gasp and starts to move his hips with more purpose.

“Yeah, come on,” Nail says before recapturing Ryan’s lips, kissing him sloppily as Ryan ruts against him. He lets his hand wander down Ryan’s body; over the straining muscles in his back, between his shoulders, the back of his thigh.

Ryan shudders when Nail’s hand grazes his thigh. “I’m, fuck, so close,” he pants, his mouth inches away from Nail’s.

“Do it,” Nail says, gripping Ryan’s ass harder. Ryan lets out a low moan as he comes somewhere near Nail’s hip, setting his teeth to Nail’s shoulder as he does. Nail holds him through it and kisses his hair when Ryan sags back down against him.

Nail is enough of a gentleman to let Ryan catch his breath before clearing his throat and glancing meaningfully down at his own dick.

“You’re an ass,” Ryan tells him, but he’s smiling even as he smacks Nail’s chest.

“No, you are,” Nail says, squeezing Ryan’s to emphasize his point. Ryan rolls his eyes at the stolen comeback, but wiggles himself out of Nail’s hold enough to shift down his body. “Don’t have all day,” Nail teases.

Ryan glares up at him, but seems to take it as a challenge, as he takes Nail’s dick in one hand and sucks him down. Nail’s hands fly into Ryan’s hair, trying not to push but failing. Ryan goes with it, moving his hand and mouth in the rhythm that Nail guides him into.

Nail groans loudly when Ryan flicks his tongue over the top of Nail’s dick, his head falling back onto his pillow. “Fuck, Ryan,” Nail gasps, his hips moving on their own accord. Ryan pushes them down to the bed with the hand he’s not using on Nail’s dick.

Nail’s been on the edge all day, ever since he had to watch Ryan suit up this morning at practice, and Ryan’s mouth feels so amazing that he’s not even embarrassed at how long this is so not going to take. He makes it through another three minutes, tops, before tapping Ryan’s shoulder in warning. He moans Ryan’s name as he comes, white flashing behind his eyelids.

When Nail recovers, it’s to find Ryan wiping his mouth and tucking himself into Nail’s side. “We have three hours till we have to leave to catch the plane,” Ryan says as he pillows his head on Nail’s chest. “I think that’s a pretty good timeframe for a nap, don’t you?”

Nail nods because Ryan has the best ideas. He’s about to tell him so, but talking seems like so much work.  Nail closes his eyes instead, trusting that Ryan will wake him when they have to put clothes on and head to the airport.

 

 

~fin

 


End file.
